The Warbler's Watch
by CubSoldier
Summary: Kurtofsky goes Steampunk: Assassin Kurt Hummal and Leading Rate Dave Karofsky get caught up in the machinations of the mad Doctor Zue and her steam driven creations, all over a mysterious watch
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_6 Junilis 1613 AF_

The horn of the _ISS Victorious_ boomed loudly causing the sound to carry along the Bay of Eider as she entered into the port of the capital of Saxe-Bavaria. The lord city of the Bay of Eider was framed by the mountains that comprised the southern portion of the Gothic Plateau, it had stood for more than a thousand years, never taken by the hordes that called themselves the Goths that resided in the heights of the plateau. The battleship sounded its horn again to announce her presence as those of the crew that were not required to tend to the boilers in the hold quickly gathered on the bow in neat rows.

Able Seaman Karofsky or Dave to the members of this gunnery crew gathered near the port side of the deck waiting for the Captain to finish steering the ship into the Imperial Navy dockyards. Rumour had been circulating that a message had been received when they had docked in Lastra in the Viscounty that certain members of the crew were to be promoted. Dave hoped that his name was on the list. He had joined the Imperial Navy six years previous when a Kindred-Seeker had come calling. He hated the Seekers, always causing problems, upsetting the natural order to announce that this boy or girl was really a Kindred and would hence forth have to live and abide by the Kindred Laws.

Not that it really mattered in the Confederacy where he had grown up. The southern half of the Confederacy were Strathclydians - or South Deltaman as they called themselves - so they publically rejected the Kindred Laws that the Imperial court had tried to force onto the Empire three generations ago. Dave, though was of North Deltaman stock so they paid bare lip service to the Kindred laws. They may be descendents of the South Univer that had moved into the Hiberian Isles in the Terah River delta but that didn't mean they still kept to the Univer's views on life. He was just glad that he had not grown up in the northern or western portion of the Empire where the Family Compact - a massive extended ruling family - held sway. They made sure that the Kindred Laws were enforced. But the southern and eastern portions of the Empire thought that they were queer so it made sense for them to keep to their strange laws.

Dave was jolted out of his thoughts as the ship forced the engines into reverse to slow the great battleship so it would be more manageable. Both the horn and whistle were sounded and Dave moved his head to see the boatswains quickly get the ropes ready to tie the ship up alongside the port side of the dock reserved for battleships.

The engines kicked into almost full reverse retarding the forward momentum and the first of the ropes were cast out. Taking the opportunity to look at the docks he was taken somewhat back by the large brick and stone building that abutted near the docks. There were some other ships tied up bearing the Imperial Ensign but also the Black Eagle Ensign of Saxe-Bavarian coastal defence.

Ropes were thrown overboard and sailors on the dock caught them helping to tie up the ship. Bracing for the stoppage of the engines Dave leaned into his stance and along with the remainder of the ship and crew came to a standstill. It was at that moment that the Petty Officers quickly made sure that all hands on deck were in their formations awaiting the arrival of the Coxswain and the remainder of the officers. The Coxswain was a bushy bearded grizzled Warrant Officer Class 1 who took his job of enforcing discipline and deportment quite seriously that all ranks accept the Captain and the Executive Officer normally jumped out of his way for fear of feeling the wrath of his tongue or his fist. Quiet descended as he took his place in front of the assembled. When he barked for the officers to fall in, they sharply saluted the assembled and fell in front of their men while the Petty officers moved to the rear of their assembled men like a well oiled machine. The Executive Officer and the Captain showed up and took their place in front of the assembled and the captain in a clear voice called out his orders and promotions.

"Gallant men of the Imperial Navy," the Captain called out to the assembled crew, "Before we get to the job of promoting those names that have been put forward I would like to thank you for a wonderful job well done helping to keep the claimed Imperial water free of the scourge of Lacedon air and sea pirates!

"To that end you will be given two days leave, pending the approval of your chain of command to enjoy the sights and delights of Strassepore. We will not be hosting his grace Duke David or his any of his family during this time."

"Now to the promotions," the Captain called out. The Coxswain came to stand beside the Captain and called out names to be promoted to Petty Officer. Dave slightly listened but could not overly care. He was just hoping that he would get the time off and blow some steam off in a cantina or beer hall.

"To the rank of Leading Rate," came the booming voice of the Coxswain over the sounds of the dockyards, "Karofsky!"

A smile broke out over Dave's face as the assembled clapped and his gunnery crew cheered loudly to the displeasure of the Coxswain. He quickly marched up to the Captain and executed a proper naval halt and saluted the captain. The Coxswain seemed to accept the drill movements with a curt nod of his head and helped to put the fouled anchor symbol of his new rank on his shoulders. Shaking both of their hands, Dave stepped back, saluted and quickly marched back into formation. His mate, Strando whispered congratulations to him while the promotions continued.

Once they were dismissed and the Coxswain laid down the law and what punishments they could meet if they broke any rules Dave was congratulated by his crew and told that he had the days off guaranteed.

"Just be sure to report back onto the ship no later than midnight tonight to find out what time we are leaving," his Petty Officer told him as they shook hands.

"Mate it's about time that you were equals with me," came the laughing comment from Dave's best friend. Quickly turning around he grasped Azimio's hand and placed the other on the Algarii's shoulder.

"Thanks there mate, I'm quite happy with the promotion and the pay that comes with it," Dave beamed back.

"Look I got dismissed for the rest of the day and I do not have to back until midnight, so lets high tail it off the ship and head into the city to get some grog into our gullets," Az chortled. Taking that as there marching orders they laughed and sauntered towards the catwalk and down onto the dock looking their best in their naval whites.

-xXx-

Not knowing the city at all, the two sailors stopped at the front gate and asked the bored looking solider doing gate guard where a good place to grab a drink. Sighing, the guard pointed them in the direction of a reasonably priced beer hall less then ten minutes walk from the docks. He did also point out that if one kept walking up the same road they would find themselves in the Kindred ghetto. Dave tried to scowl but Az shrugged his shoulders. Not that it mattered to him, the Algarii were a sea-faring people that had settled all around the Inner Algarvic Ocean, meaning that they took a very lassie-faire view to the customs of other peoples.

Dave scowled at the soldier and stormed off; clenching his fists that he had nicked named the Fury after winning a boxing fight in Wullmach days after he had joined the Imperial Navy. To him it seemed that everywhere that he turned and looked something related to the Kindred was thrown into his face. It was like they were still calling out to him, to join them, be one with them, be one with who he really was; and still he wanted nothing to do with it at all.

Somewhat noticing his actions, Az rolled his eyes and sighed. Here we go again, he told himself, mention the Kindred and the Fury comes right out. He said a quick prayer to the Mawu-Lisa and the Fon that claimed Strassepore to keep them out of trouble. Thinking of changing the subject and get his mates mind of what dark thoughts he was having, Az picked up a broadsheet from a young boy, flipped him a sixpence and quickly scanned the headlines.

"Okay...um…you can read Eiderese right?" Az asked making weird movements of the his face trying to make heads or tails of the broadsheet lettering.

Dave grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Yah…um…'Imperial Senate continues to remain dead locked over allegations of Yej massacres in Al Astine – Al Astine senators condemn Family Compact of spreading lies and falsehoods'," Dave read off quickly making out the bold Saxe-Bavarian script, "yah Eiderese and Common are really close to each other. It's also really similar to the Sunnese that I learned as a kid."

"Well one of us is qualified to do something then," Az chuckled, "How does that saying my father used to tell me as a kid all the time, _Ae mae' th'aeth chae' zpeaech thoe th'e birdz vill aelvaeiz fi'd ae velchoeme poerth_"

"A man that can speak to the birds will always find a welcome port? Dave quoted back in the Common tongue. Az looked at him with a quizzical eye to which Dave mumbled something about learning the speech of the Sea People's when he was a child. While not the truth it was not a lie, so it would suffice to keep yet another of Dave's hidden secrets out of the public eye. It was one thing to be a Kindred but be half Lacedon, the dreaded pirates of the Inner Algarvic was a yet another matter.

-xXx-

Coming to their destination they found a seat near the clean windows so they could look out and enjoy sunlight the streamed in like a golden ray. Az waved over a buxom girl to place the first order and she returned quickly with two pints of golden pilsner. They clinked their glasses and took a heavy sip relishing the taste of the malted hops as they played on their tongues. Smiling, Dave saluted Az again and took another sip. They continued to drink making sure to tip the serving girl well smiling and laughing about the absurdity of the Coxswain's orders and the funny incidents this person or that person had been involved in. Other patrons appreciative of their jollity and happiness bought them drinks and soon the companions face's beamed red and jolly.

Truly they did enjoy themselves even when Dave drunkly tried to sing some Harvestfest songs that had been taught to him by a couple of Saxe-Bavarian's he had met on the ship. While he was a high baritone, it did not help that he was drunk and slurring the words. He couldn't stop giggling even when he heard bells peel out the time.

"What...wha...time iz isht?" Dave slurred.

"Ish time...I...erp...time I'ze get back to the ship," Az mumbled wondering why his tongue could not work properly.

"Okay, well I'm going to...going...to findz me a whore to fuck," Dave mumbled back. Az noticed the smile on Dave's face looked painted on but something in his mind just was not letting him put two and two together.

Pointing a finger at Dave that waved somewhat around in the process he reminded Dave that he had to be back by midnight and they staggered up from the table and lurched out into the cool summer night air. They embraced and wished the best to each other with Dave doubling over about some joke of Az making sure to not try and mount the ship the wrong way. He wiped tears from his eyes and looking over his shoulder to make sure that Az had rounded a corner and was not looking in his direction, he lit a fag and tried to make his uniform look somewhat presentable. Feeling that he had succeeded, somewhat in his venture, he took a deep breath and headed towards the Kindred Ghetto.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_6 Junilis 1613 AF_

The Kindred in Strassepore, much like in any city or town where the Family Compact held sway where protected by the Kindred Laws and seen as equals to the Kinder, but yet they still liked to build their own enclaves as a way of keeping the bonds of their culture together. To Dave the Kindred ghetto in Strassepore could have looked like any neighbourhood in the lord city of the duchy but there was something that really designated it as Kindred territory. It was all in the dress of the locals.

Legend and lore told of great battles that raged across the north between the Kindred and the Kinder soon after the arrival of the Norman's in the north. Some of the Kinder called the Kindred Deamon spawn and claimed that they were the cause of the destruction of the former jewel of Parasepa. The Kindred cried back that it was attitudes like that were the cause the island state in the middle of the Inner Algarvic to be destroyed in a wave of flame and destruction. And so it came to war with the Kindred and the Kinder fighting each other for near a generation until wiser heads prevailed and the Kindred Laws were created. The Kindred were to be full and equal members of the clan's but they would have to make sure that they announced to the world who they were.

All Kindred in lands ruled by the Family Compact had to wear a large black leather belt that ran around their waists but from that hung another belt that started on the left hand side of their waists but hung down on the right side. Added to that was another leather strap that was draped over the right shoulder and ran diagonally across the chest and back, which was connected to the main belt on the left hand side.

In addition to that at the age of fifteen all boys and girls would be vetted by the Kindred Seekers to see if they were Kindred or Kinder. Those found to be Kindred would be taught the history and culture of the Kindred and would start to wear the leather. Those that did not were called Fauch-Kindred and no laws could protect them; hated and despised by both the Kindred and the Kinder they existed on the fringes of society never accepted.

And so as time had gone on, and the Norman family called Sable gained power and prestige through the north and west they enforced the Kindred Laws. In the south and the east which had only been added to the Empire sixty years previous to Dave walking into the Kindred Ghetto, they still had trouble dealing with the current Norman Emperor Conrad III Whitesable and his northern ways.

As he walked through the ghetto some of the night market sellers and their customers looked at Dave but said nothing. Only if one was serving in the Imperial Navy was one instructed to not wear the leathers. They turned their heads and continued back at their more important task at hand. Realizing that he had got himself somewhat lost in his endeavour Dave stopped and looked around at the street in the twilight of the summer's night.

Here and there some pubs existed and he could hear singing or laughter or loud music coming from them, but over all of them he kept hearing the sound of a woman singing. It was haunting to him, the evening sound that soothed his drunken state and brought peace of mind to his troubled soul. He smiled and headed towards the direction of the sound, enchanted by what he was hearing.

-xXx-

"Good ewening Zir," the dark haired girl at the front counter stated when Dave walked up to the darkly lit counter.

"Ah...hay...haw mych?" He replied back in Sunnese as he fished for his wallet in his uniform pants pocket.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at him replying back in Sunnese, "Its a pound, got big talent on the stage tonight, not that anyone would really know or care who they are." She stated the last part somewhat under her breath but Dave managed to make it out and all.

He found his wallet and opened it to retrieve the pound note from its depths. He handed it over to the girl and flashed her a smile that was somewhat predatory.

"Hey ass this is a Kindred cantina not some cheep brothel for Fauch-Kindred to get their fuck on," she stated quickly grabbing the monetary bill from Dave's hand.

Scowling he looked at her and crossed his arms. Somewhat sobered up he eyed her and icily stated that he was Kindred just that he was from the Confederacy where Kindred males acted like males.

"Right...," she returned at him grabbing his hands in hers, "As I am sure you can tell but I'm from the Confederacy also and yah I know your northern kind, you all act like men in public but scream like cats in heat when you want to get fucked up the ass."

Dave was taken aback by her reply but try as he might he just could not seem to walk away or pull his hands away.

"Word of advice from me, Auntie Tana," she continued on smiling like a cat licking its lips realizing that it had cornered a mouse, "you're not in the Confederacy right now, this is Saxe-Bavaria. All the stereotypes of them being orderly and quite disciplined is true. They don't take quite take to well to the arrogance which seems to be inherited in every Deltaman or Univer. So take a seat in the back, keep your mouth shut and enjoy the shows."

She released Dave's hands and called out for the door to be opened. Shocked Dave walked in and took off his hat trying to look respectable after the tongue lashing. Escorted by a smartly dressed man he was shown a quiet table by itself and was dictated the beers and spirits that were on tap. Asking for a pilsner, the man left Dave and the master of ceremonies called out the name of the next singer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold the one and only; the lovely singer Kurt Hummel!" the pear shaped man called out in Eiderese, who with a wave of his hands seemed to drag back the maroon coloured curtains were opened.

And Dave stopped drinking his beer and let his mouth hang open. There in front of him was the most beautiful man that he had seen in all of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_6 Junilis 1613 AF_

Rushing onto the stage, Kurt barely had time to throw himself on his right hand side on the white upholstered chaise lounge. He hated being late for performances but it had been a hell of day for him rushing around, chasing this lead and that lead which would get him the hell out of Strassepore.

"Look sexy _verdamnit_," the stage manager hissed at him as the master of ceremonies called out Kurt's name, "And fix your jacket!"

Kurt looked down the length of his body and shifted the bright red jacket. Stupid leathers he told himself as he tried to rearrange the leather belt that hung across his legs from his waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold the one and only; the lovely singer Kurt Hummel!" came the somewhat muffled sound of the master of ceremonies. The currently began to rise and the band struck up the tune. Polite applause accompanied the sound of the band as once the opening sounds were done the singer brought the back of his left hand to his forehead and sang out in a sultry yet desperate tone.

_Come catch me babe, I'm falling.  
>Come save me baby, I'm calling.<br>Come and be with me babe, come as you are.  
>Come and catch a fire babe, don't let me fade away, don't let me fade away.<br>_

He sat up on the chaise and unbuttoned the front of his jacket and placed his hands on his hips when that was done. Quickly his hands sped up from his hips and covered his eyes yet he opened them just a bit so he could between his fingers._  
><em>

_Come catch a feeling, it's electrifying me.  
>Eyes wide open, I'm dreaming.<br>Free falling baby, awake before I'm down.  
>Free falling baby, awake before I'm down.<br>Awake before I'm down...  
>Awake before I'm down...<br>_

Bounding off the chaise he strode to the centre of the stage and he ran his right hand across his chest while his left arm snaked forward and upward to end up pointing at the ceiling.

_Come touch me baby, I need to be loved.  
>Come hold me babe, I need to feel loved. I need to feel love<br>Come catch a fire, don't let me fade away.  
>And Come catch a fire babe, don't let me fade away.<br>Come catch a feeling, it's electrifying me.  
>Eyes wide open, I'm dreaming.<br>Free falling baby, awake before I'm down  
>Free falling baby, awake before I'm down<br>Come and touch me baby, I need to be loved  
>Come hold me baby I need to feel loved<br>_

His right hand imitated the movements of his left and found itself clasping the left hand above his hand.

_I'm in love, in love, in love, in love, I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, in love, in love, in love, I'm in love, I'm in love<br>_

He dropped his hands to his waist and executed a couple of spins sending the jacket to twirl out, ending with Kurt kneeling as his right hand clutched his chest and his left hand reached out to the audience.

_Come and touch me baby, I need to feel loved,  
>and come hold and be babe, I need to feel loved,<br>I need to feel loved, I need to feel loved,  
>I need to feel loved, I need to feel loved.<br>_

Spinning himself upwards to come standing holding his arms out in front of him, he gave it his all and let the music crescendo out of his mouth.

_I'm in love, in love, in love  
>I'm in love<br>I'm in love, in love, in love  
>I'm in love<br>_

He bent at his waist till he was almost perpendicular and let the roar of the crowd rush over him. Eating out his hand for yet another night, he straightened up and blew kisses to the audiences. There was one thing that did take him back a bit and that was the sound of a loud voice that seemed to come from the rear of the audience saying words like lovely, encore and again in almost every dialect of the Common tongue. Frowning slightly, Kurt took off his jacket and placed it neatly folded on the chaise, quickly fixing the leathers to get more comfortable.

"Thank you, thank you," he called out while the crowd and the loud voice quieted down to hear what he was going to say. "For my last number tonight I give you that wonderful song from Anya, _Beautiful World_."

Indicating to the band to begin playing he took the centre stage and waited for his cue to begin.

_How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...  
>How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...<br>It shines for you.._

_I'm lost in your eyes,  
>Ocean blue in the skies,<br>I can't control my feelings for you.  
>I'm found in your kiss,<br>Make you smile, cry your tears.  
>You chase all my fears tonight<br>It feels divine..._

_How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...  
>How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...<br>It shines for you..  
>How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...<br>It shines for you.._

_You know that I try,  
>I get love, I survive,<br>I can't control my feelings for you..  
>It feels just divine, flying high, you and I,<br>I shake all my fears away tonight, it feels alright._

_How beautiful is this world, it shines for you..._

_How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...  
>How beautiful is this world, it shines for you...<em>

_It shines for you.._

Letting the last note linger the crowd erupted into a sea of clapping and cheering. He bowed again to the crowd making sure to bow to the left and right and the centre of the stage to acknowledge. And yet there it was again, that loud annoying voice carrying over the voices of the others.

I'm going to slap Tana for letting the riff-raff in, he told himself but he made sure not to let it bother him. Blowing kisses to the crowd he sauntered off the stage while the curtain fell behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_6 Junilis 1613 AF_

Dave was in love. Well the drunk portion of Dave was in love and since it was running the show, Dave was in love. The voice of an angel had came out the small frame of the young man on the stage. It captivated and enthralled him. To him the songs were only meant for him and him alone. There was no one else in the audience, just himself and the singer that moved like he was walking on air on the stage.

Normally Dave would have said something derogatory about a man wearing a bright red jacket and dress pants but tonight it didn't matter. Red was the colour of love and the singer was love incarnate. Every time he heard the singer - who for the life of him he could not remember - say "catch me" and "loved" Dave's heart seemed to skip a beat. Yes he wanted to rush towards the stage to catch the singer and hold him to show him that he was loved.

And as soon as the first song began it was over and Dave jumped to his feet nearly knocking the table and his drink over to wildly cheer and holler for the singer.

"Encore, lovely, again," Dave called out near the top of his lungs. He didn't care that he was getting dark looks from some of the other patrons; he just could not help himself cheer on the boy.

The sober portion of his brain managed to assert control quick enough to tell Dave to calm down and take a seat when the other people began to sit down and so he sat there his face cradled in his hands making love struck faces at the singer who he was now calling Fancy because he was just so fancy to look at and behold.

To Dave the next song was all about how Fancy was professing his love to Dave. Yes the world does shine for me but only because it shines for you, he kept telling himself over and over.

And soon the song was over and Fancy was bowing to the crowd, throwing his kisses all towards Dave. Yet again Dave was standing up and letting his voice be heard over the rush of the crowd.

Gods that Fancy is amazing, he told himself. He just knew that he had to see him and talk to him, to hold him, and tell him that he loved him.

-xXx-

"Great work tonight Kurt," the stage manager told Kurt as he walked off the stage, "you really know how to bring the house down. Now if the rest of you could do that we may actually get to leave this city and go onto to bigger things," he shouted at anyone in ear shot.

Kurt nodded and walked over to his dressing room and opened the door to find Tana sitting in his chair looking at herself and preening into a mirror.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door behind him making sure to lock and cover up the key hole.

"I think you know damn why I am here," she returned coldly putting the mirror down on the table beside her, "have you found the watch?"

"What watch?" Kurt feigned moving over to a ratty looking couch that sat in a corner of the room.

Tana placed her hands in her lap and gave him daggers from her eyes, "you know the damn watch that I and damn near almost every operative in the western end of the Empire is looking for."

"Oh that watch," Kurt sighed as he threw himself on the couch. He looked at his nails and sighed, "Well much like every operative you have described I haven't found the damnable thing. I have spent all day rushing around this backwater trying to track down the damn thing before..."

His companion cut him off, "don't even think of saying her name out loud. She somehow has ears and eyes everywhere and yet we still cannot track down her lair."

Kurt sat up and looked her straight in the eye, "I thought that Blaine had managed to infiltrate into her operation?"

"When was the last time your lover talked to you?" Tana spat back, "Look I know it's a sore point with you right now but I can tell that he has talked to you about as much as me or anyone else for that matter since he disappeared along the border of Benevento and Montain."

Kurt managed to keep the tears back. His beloved was gone and missing for near six months and if Tana was right he was long gone. He still remembered that last night they had spent together in Port Caligari watching the sun sink low into the Inner Algarvic. The black haired beauty had finally told Kurt that he loved him. It had taken him aback and he managed to croak out an I love you back but the warmth that Blaine had placed in his was missing from the response given by Kurt.

Tana stood up and crossed the floor and sat down next to Kurt. She handed him a sealed letter and mumbled about new orders that had come in. She walked over to the door and let herself out making sure to close it firmly behind her.

Opening the letter he scanned the hand writing and was taken aback by what he saw written in Norman there in front of him

_Kurt,_

_ Synke we have not heard anythyng from your kompanyon we are under the assumptyon that he is dead or has been turned. You wyll now take over hys task and fynd for us the whereabouts of Doktor Zue._

_ CvD_

Kurt flipped over the envelope to see if there was anything else but finding nothing he clasped his face in his hands and let a shudder wrack his body. CvD was never wrong or so that was what he was always told. Blaine was truly gone and here he was taking over his position. His superiors didn't care they just needed to get the job done.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_6 Junilis 1613 AF_

Kurt walked out of his dressing room to head to the bar to get a drink. Trying to wind his way through the still crowded main room where the audience was more preoccupied with a comedy skit that was being performed. He would glance at it every now and then but it really wasn't keeping his attention. He knew the skit well enough; it was thinly veiled commentary wrapped up as a satire about current political situation in Universtad.

He sighed and he continued along his way, the bar in sight when he felt his left wrist get grasped and his walk was arrested. He looked down and looked at the face of a drunken sailor.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked coldly as the crowed laughed at the antics on the stage.

"Uh…yah…sorry I just wanted to say that you were amazing," Dave croaked. To him Kurt's frown was a beautiful smile.

"Well, thanks," Kurt replied still cold enough to be felt yet Dave so far into his stupor did not notice the annoyance on the singer's face. He really didn't need any of this right now; he really just wanted a drink to help him settle his nerves.

"Look…um…would you join me for a drink, I have money I can pay for yours?" Dave quickly rattled off tugging on Kurt's arm.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow questioning the motives of this strange man. He let himself be guided onto a chair by the table and Dave looked at Kurt infatuated. Sitting there with his legs crossed Kurt signalled for one of the serving girls to come grab their order.

Dave requested the same pilsner that he had been consuming and Kurt motioned for a tumbler of schnapps.

"You were amazing," Dave slurred out as his face fell into his hands, "hey who did the first song you sang from that set?"

"It's a Univer group, called Reflekt, songs _Need to Feel Loved_," Kurt replied placing his hands in his lap. This was getting right uncomfortable for him. Normally some of the guys in the club would be trying to get him to come home or see him in his dressing room, but this was just queer. They normally never let themselves get that drunk and he would normally would never let himself to get involved this far.

"Yah we all need to be feel loved," Dave whispered but it was loud enough to hear for Kurt to make out what he had stated.

Thinking of trying to change the subject while he waited for his drink he brought up the topic of the sailor's naval experience hoping that maybe he might be able to glean some information out of him.

"Me…nah…I'm not interesting," Dave replied waving his arms around, making Kurt lean back in his chair. Ironically the crowd roared and clapped over a joke that was happening on the stage at the same time.

Dave continued, "Me I just fire the big guns at pirate scum that threaten the Empire between here and Strathcylde. But I'm a no body compared to someone like you there Fancy."

"Fancy?" Kurt asked as the serving girl placed the drinks in front of them and Dave handed over the money.

"Yah Fancy, your Fancy, you sing fancy and dress fancy, so your Fancy," Dave explained.

Oh Gods, Kurt sighed to himself. Taking that as his exit he grabbed his drink and stood up to the dismay of Dave who let out a groan. Dave quickly stood up and looked right at Kurt and questioned him about his leaving.

"Well I have had a really long day and all I want to do right now is just go and relax somewhere quiet," Kurt fired out.

Dave staggered out from the table and made a grab for Kurt's arm. Looking at him with a broken heart he returned back, "Look I just wanted to say hi and that I thought you're cute and…um…I like you."

"You like me?" Kurt spat out frustrated and angry, "Look Hamhock you don't know the first thing about me so get this straight, I don't go for chubby guys that sweat too much and their only aspiration is to play with a 'big gun' all of their lives."

The crowd roared out with applause and hoots and calls to the scene on the stage. Dejected and angry about being rejected, Dave spat on the floor at Kurt's feet and pushed him out of the way, forcing the young man to spill his drink somewhat on himself and to stagger back into a wall. He slid down the wall looking terrified and angry all at once as the sailor staggered towards the front door.

Dave was mad and had nothing nice to say at all. When he passed the dark haired girl at the front counter he shot her a dark look and walked out into the night. Tana looked at Dave's back and shrugged her shoulders. Whatever she told herself, Kindred males were all the same to her; one moment they were happy but as soon as they got told no they became nothing more the simpering angry children angry that their toy was taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_7 Junilis 1613 AF_

Dave's head hurt like nothing else he had ever experienced in his life. It was like all of the stokers were hitting his head with their coal shovels while the Coxswain had let loose with his cane constantly hitting Dave's head.

"Well the dead do live," came the sound of someone familiar to Dave but he just could not place it at that moment.

"Huh…wha'" Dave tried to say but his tongue seemed to have grown over the night to the point where it no longer seemed to fit right.

"Look if you have quite sobered up there Leading Rate, best get your ass out of your berth and try to make yourself somewhat presentable," came the voice again this time somewhat light-hearted.

"Right, right," Dave replied back. It had to be the voice of his Petty Officer he told himself. Trying to sit up, Dave nearly brained himself on the underside of the upper berth but he managed to swing his legs out of the bunk and somehow stand up.

Getting a better look at who was talking to him, Dave nearly dropped his jaw at the sight of the Coxswain standing in front of him.

"Oh shit…" Dave began trying to figure out what had he done the night before. All he remembered was saying goodbye to Az and a really blurred vision of some singer and a dark haired Kindred girl.

"I must admit there Leading Rate Karofsky, I have never in my life seen a drunk sailor not only manage to make sick all over the dock but somehow make sure that he cleans it up so that there is no evidence," the Coxswain chuckled, "and I am sure that you would have gotten away with it had I not been taking a stroll to see who disobeyed my orders to return on time."

Dave had no idea what the Coxswain was talking about but while he may be harsh he was no liar so it had to have been true.

The Coxswain continued placing his hand on Dave's shoulder, "you did all right there sailor but if you ever dare think of getting that drunk and sick coming back to my ship, I swear to the Lord and the Lady I will personally have you dragged behind the ship by your ankles to teach you about letting yourself get out of control. Enjoy your day off we sail first thing in the morning."

And with that the Coxswain left Dave alone standing there by his berth. Confused but taking this as a second chance to say a quick prayer of thanks to the Lord and Lady and reached for his razor to remove the stubble from his face.

-xXx-

Getting directions from the same guard as the night before Dave headed towards the High Street to do some quick shopping. All he really needed was a pocket watch since he had lost his during an engagement with some Lacedon' off the coast of the island of Tamrych near one hundred and twenty-four nautical miles south of Tiberon's capital, Tiberius a couple of months prior. Not that the watch was anything really special but the Coxswain was a stickler for timings and gods protect the man that missed a timing because he did not know what the time was.

Once he stepped upon the High Street, he was taken aback at the sounds and smells that came towards him. Heavily trafficked with people walking around buying and selling wares, horse drawn carts thundered around delivering there wares amongst the shrill cries of street urchins chasing each other looking for something to do. The High Street was also one of the few places in Strassepore where the world came to Saxe-Bavaria. Dave passed a couple of Cathaian restaurants that had set up seating in front of the restaurant, filling the air with the sounds of the exotic east. Almond eyed waitresses in traditional loose clothing rushed around depositing food and taking orders from the properly dressed and working class citizens that inhabited the city.

There is most likely an opium den in the basement also, Dave told himself, just as his eyes were captured by the masculine legs and rears of a couple of Norman traders who sauntered by in kilts, trailing cigar smoke behind them. Quickly adverting his eyes out of shame tried to find something else to observe when he spied a painted advertisement indicating a watch shop down a side street.

Smiling at his luck he executed a turn and sidled his way through the throngs of people and objects. The side street was almost a complete opposite of the business of the High Street. He noticed a few people wandering up and down the land but the quickly moved with purpose and avoided eye contact. Feeling a little put off Dave almost did an about turn when he spied a clock face hanging from the building, indicating the watch shop.

The door chimed as he opened it and he was greeted by the proprietor who sat near the window looking at the gears of a clock that seemed to have spilled out across the top of the glass cabinet that formed a U shape around the interior of the shop. The dark haired man seemed to not notice Dave as he walked in, humming to himself while he repaired the clock. Only when Dave cleared his throat did he look up and mumble something in Eiderese.

Dave didn't catch what had been said, but something in his confused look made the owner switch to the Common Tongue.

"Yes, good Sir," the owner began, rubbing his hand together, "what can I do for you today?"

Dave had been told years before about how polite yet practical Saxe-Bavarians were, yet they could be quite touchy about lack of etiquette. To Dave it made sense, seeing that they existed on the western most edge of the Empire totally surround by the Goth's, Eider Bay and the Inner Algarvic Ocean. They really were the bastion of civilization and they were going to make sure that they were never confused with their so-called uncivilized cousins the Goths and the Thuringians.

"Ah…yes…" Dave began somewhat stumbling over his words. "I'm looking to purchase a pocket watch."

"Wunderbar," exclaimed the owner quickly moving away from his spot to the bottom of the U. Dave followed and was taken back by the selection of pocket watches that were on display. The watches gleamed silver, brass, copper and gold, and Dave could hear the time pieces moving as he bent over the cabinet to look at them.

"As you notice they are all in excellent condition and all reasonably priced. What do you think of this gold plated one?" The proprietor asked placing a burgundy velvet cloth down on the glass while he produced the first watch. Dave looked at it but it didn't really attract him. Gold plated was nice but even still a little flashy for a Leading Rate. Brass, bronze and copper watches were displayed with yet no really catching the eye of the sailor; he didn't know exactly what he wanted but he told himself he would know when it was displayed.

Becoming somewhat frustrated with the inability of his customer to come to some degree of wanting to purchase one of the wears, he produced a palm sized silver pocket watch that looked old but still shone. Scratches on the surface only seemed to enhance the character of the watch. Placing the watch down, the owner flipped the tiny hatch and opened to reveal the face. Dave was taken back; the watch looked liked nothing on the outside but the face revealed the pearl within.

Four miniature faces arranged at the three, six, nine and twelve positions. The one in the twelve position indicated what moon phase, while the nine and three position indicated day and month. It was the last face in the six position that really attracted Dave. Looking at it there were two rows of numbers; one to thirty-one in red on the inside but one to sixty in black on the outside. There were also two hands located on it. To him it was telling him what day it was but the black letters meant nothing to him at all.

"Stunning is it not?" the owner asked indicating for Dave to pick it up and see it in better light. When Dave moved his hand over the watch he could have swore that it gleamed a bit brighter than it should, but he blamed that on a trick of his eye. Placing his hand over the watch it suddenly went warm then very cool and back to warm. Shock closed over Dave's face but the owner seemed to not have noticed.

"Ah…yes…it is," Dave breathed quietly. He studied the watch in his hand and he was impressed with it. It was just heavy enough for him to realize it was there but did not feel like a heavy stone. The casing of the watch looked like it could take a severe beating yet still insure to keep its contents safe and secure. But there was just one question he had.

"Sir," he began, "I really do like this watch, but does it normally heat up and then cool off?"

The proprietor looked at him like he was queer and replied that he had never experienced anything like that. "But if you would like to purchase said item I would be happy to oblige you on that," he purred.

"How much?" Dave asked flipping the watch around in his palm.

"Normally I would charge a large fee but based off the scratches on the outer body," the owner hummed out loud, "Twenty-five Marks."

Dave looked at the man and at the watch and nodded his head. He handed over a twenty and a five Pound note and was handed a receipt for the sale. Smiling and looking at the watch one last time he shook the hand with the owner and walked out of the store.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter VII_

_Strassepore - Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_7 Junilis 1613 AF_

Dave smiled again at his purchase and while quickly looking at the time on it, he realized that he still had sometime left to see what else Strassepore had to offer to a single man like himself.

Instead of heading towards the High Street, the sailor continued down the lane, slightly shivering in the cool wind that would blow through the tall brick buildings. It was around halfway down the lane when he confirmed that he was being followed. As he had been walking he had noticed that there had been really no one else coming down the lane and the constant heavy clunk that he heard coming closer confirmed to him that someone was coming closer to him. He stopped and turned around to see who was creeping up behind him.

A very tall man who walked a very pronounced limp was coming towards him. Over his body hung a dirty black coat that was belted by a black cloth belt. Upon his head, resided a coal black top hat that had seen better days, but the brim was very wide enough to cover the face of the man in shadow. But when Dave squinted he swore that he saw something glistening like metal on the man's face.

Clunk, clunk, clunk, came the measured heavy step as the man moved towards him and the now unmistakable metal on cobblestone sound had become enough to unnerve Dave into some form of action. Turning quickly to get back to the High Street or any street where there were people, Dave swore when he saw that he was surrounded.

Three other men dressed exactly like the man that Dave had spotted had managed to somewhat quietly or more likely in time with the clunking of the first man. Dave moved his head back and forth looking to see if there was a way that he could make a quick bolt but nothing seemed to be opening up for him. It was then that a large gust of wind blew down the lane making the coats of the gentlemen billow out around them.

Dave could not believe the sight that he quickly beheld. Small pistons and brass coverings and minuet gages covered all four men on their legs. Some just the calves, others their whole legs. Moving backwards, Dave quickly came up against the brick wall behind him.

"Good day Sir," came the hissing sound of the first man as he clunked over to were Dave was sweating bullets. He continued with the sound of steam hissing every time he talked, "I believe that you may have purchased a stolen item the rightfully belongs to us."

Dave narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the speaker. He had been right about the gleaming metal that he thought he had seen. Upon the man's face a golden mask covered the upper left hand portion of his face. Golden goggles hid the eyes but somehow to Dave he knew that there would be no respite from what he was expecting to come towards him.

Dave tried his hardest to stare the man down but his response came out laboured, "Funny thing if it was stolen why do you need your goons to help get it back?"

One of the other goons hissed, steam filling the air making it hot and humid.

"Let's just grab the watch and get out of here Wes," the tallest one hissed.

"Patience Warbler!" the one called Wes hissed, "now about that watch you purchased?"

Dave balled his hands into fists and was ready to let loose the fury on his assailants when Wes grabbed his wrists and forced him back against the brick wall of the building. Dave tried to move but golden hands enclosed his wrists. Looking down at the arms the hands were attached to him noticed the gear and pistons that extended from the brass coverings. Quickly thinking that they must be like the external parts of a steam powered, he told himself if he could just break one of parts it would render that arm immobile.

"I can see what you are thinking good Sir but that is most unwise," came the hissing steam filled voice of Wes as he threw his head back and bashed it into Dave's.

Darkness, pain and stars closed over Dave and down he went, but his last memory before blacking out was hearing metal screech on metal, distorted hissing shouts and the sound of an angelic voice crying out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII_

_Port Caligari, Kingdom of Caligari_

_8 Junilis 1613 AF_

Kurt woke up to the sound of the ship's horn blaring. His attempt to stowaway had worked so far and the sound of the horn should indicate that the voyage to Port Caligari was almost at an end. His little hidey-hole was nothing more then a hidden compartment that he had found in the back of a closet of one of the many officers that lived and travelled aboard _ISS Victorious_. Big enough to hide him but not long enough for him to really stretch out. He had been stuck sitting with his knees half bent for the majority of the trip and they were aching to be stretched out to their proper position. The gash on his arm also slightly cried out. The cut from the machine like creature that he had battled the day before had been clean but it still stung somewhat. Personally he would have preferred to stay back in Strassepore to heal up and take stock of what had occurred the day before but he was never given that chance.

Tana managed to produce as much information for Kurt about all that Blaine had know about the somewhat mysterious Doctor Zue.

Crazed woman that believed that steampower was the way of the future and that humanity could be augmented with mechanical components, she had been politely asked to leave on various occasions from Duke's College of Strassepore. She always found a way to remain but on the last time when the Dean demanded her resignation she had disappeared into the night. That had been around three years prior but reports and rumours of her appearance had circulated around the empire since then. Detailed books on human anatomy had gone missing from the scholarly libraries in Valdor, designs and schematics from the industrial workshops in Vyktorya, rumours that she had been seen in the coffee houses of Iverdan had all tumbled down into Kurt's eyes and mind as he read. But there was one thing that was odd in all of the reports; she was constantly looking for something called the Watch of the Children.

"Watch of the Children?" Kurt had asked Tana as they sat there in his dressing room.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It means nothing to me," she replied sitting on her hands.

He filed the information in the back of his mind and packed away the report into his travel sack as he jumped out of the room towards the fastest ship travelling towards Port Caligari.

Tana had told him that agents of Zue were last seen trying to purchase precise clockwork pieces in the capital of the Kingdom of Caligari. While that had been a couple of months before the trail on her had gone cold, it was the best option that the Cold Fist had to find and disposing of yet another enemy of the Family Compact.

Informants within the Ministry of the Lander and the Caligari consulate had indicated that King Antonio VII Orbetalli was meeting with Sir Major Connal Destrider, heir to the Marquis of Scotia and only nephew of the Emperor himself. The presence for the _ISS Victorious_ to be present and host the meeting had come directly from the Ministry of War in Universtad. If Kurt wanted to get to the capital of Caligari it was the fastest ship in the port that could do it.

All the excitement of finally leaving Strassepore for the first time almost made Kurt forget that is love had disappeared, but the thought sobered him back to reality. He was a member of the Cold Fist and as such his life could be quite short. And so there he was curled up in a small hole behind a closet on the ship that had taken him farther then he could ever have imagined.

-xXx-

It had taken the crew just under twelve hours to make the trip between the two capitals and Dave was getting somewhat anxious. They had left early that day with the glare of the sun beating down over the gently rolling waters of the Eider Bay and Inner Algarvic Ocean as they had travelled. Dave flipped open his watch to check the time reading the placement of the hands that told him it was just going on five in the afternoon. All that day he had spent it helping to clean the naval guns on the ship and make sure that they were shined right up.

"Talk among the officers is that we're hosting royalty," Strando had told Dave as the plumbed out any carbon build up in one of the gun muzzles, "my money is on that Antonio fella that rules the Caligar is looking to impress some noble or new mistress."

"Nah you got it wrong," came the voice of one of the other helpers, "prob' some Kindred gathering looking for a couple of converts, eh Dave?"

Dave blushed quickly and looked around while his team laughed. Dave tried to laugh but some strange fear crept into chest. That couldn't be right, why would some Kindred Lord want to come onto the ship. Talk drifted between the parts of a woman was most attractive (which Dave mumbled something about having a nice face) to the conditions of the sea, to which port had the best girls to look at, to sleep with and to marry. Dave didn't join in while the remainder bantered about, drifting off into his own little world which was shaken when he heard his name called out.

"Karofsky!" his name bellowed out, "the PO wants to see you!"

Awaken from his stupor, he dropped his tools and briskly marched off to where his Petty Officer stood adjusting the sights on one of the guns. Dave announced his presence and was informed that the Coxswain had chosen him to be one of the servers for the officer's dinner that night.

"But PO that's the job of the stewards," Dave whined when he was told of the assignment, "I'm a gunner, I don't know anything about how to serve and be servile."

"Yah, well congratulations your going to learn all about it," was the response he was given. Rolling his eyes, Dave didn't retort back and reported the Chief Steward's small cramped office.

Dave took one look at the grizzled Kindred man that sat in front of him and scowled. To him it was bad enough that he had to be a servant but to take orders from a man that liked men only was the icing on the insult. The Chief Steward lisped out his direction to Dave and also ensured him that this was to be a one night only thing. Still scowling Dave was told to make sure his dress pants were smartly pressed, shoes highly shone and the white serving shirt and jacket that he was given would be in perfect condition. He marched back to his bunk and throwing his body onto the berth he grabbed the shining kit, spat on his shoes and began to work on them.

-xXx-

BOOM!

The guns of the ship split the twilight air announcing the arrival of Antonio VII Orbetalli, King of Caligari and his consort Queen Alexandra as they waited to be escorted up the gangplank to the set table that awaited them on the deck of the rear of the ship. To ensure that discipline was paramount the Coxswain had ordered all men not involved in the dinner or events of the night be remanded to their rooms.

Dave barely winced to the sounds of the guns. He desperately wanted to be with his mates even after they had made little jests about his new attire. Even the threat of him giving the ring leaders the fury didn't stop the comments. Sulking after it was all said and done he had reported back to the Chief Steward for his assignment. It was really simple he was told. The food would be brought up and placed in warmers near the serving area. All Dave had to do with some other steward was to pick up the plates after the cook had proportioned out the servings and deliver them to the table. Serve from the left and pick up from the right and for the love of The Lord and The Lady do not drop, throw or miss any of the dinners.

So Dave stood there next to the other server. He had not gotten a good look at the other man but from what he could tell, he looked young and really green. Must be some kid that was just recruited in Strassepore, he told himself. Not like he really cared all he saw was light brown hair and the leathers of the Kindred on him. Trying not to scowl as the frail form of the King came into view, he quickly came to attention when the command was called and the dinners seated themselves.

Three tables had been brought out to form a U shaped design with the head table forming the bottom of the U. The two legs ran out the stern but Dave counting the place settings noticed that there were less dinners then overall officers on the ship. Normally there would be place settings for the seventy-five officers, for tonight there was only room for fifty. As the dinners sat themselves at the table after the guests were seated at the head table, Dave swore that he heard a sharp intake of breath come from young man beside him. He didn't have much time to really take in the reaction since the Chief Steward quickly had them running the first course out to the guests.

It was not until the time for them to eat did Dave have a chance to really look at the young man that had stood next to him. He had been assisting the Chief Steward with the head table while Dave had been on the port side table trying to make sure not to drop any of the heavy plates or bottles of wine.

Sitting in the junior ranks mess by himself while the other stewards eat and chatted amongst themselves he was surprised when the man sat across from him.

"Mind if I sit here," a quiet voice broke into Dave's silence.

"Sure," Dave replied sullenly not really looking up.

"I thought you looked familiar," the man said causing Dave's eyes to glance upwards.

Shit, he told himself, it's that singer from the place I was drinking at.

"Um…what are you…um…doing here?" Dave asked somewhat concerned.

"Same thing that you are, serving food to the rich and important," the man replied back, "oh and it's Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

Great, Dave heard his mind say, a bloody singer gets the idea to join the navy and now wants to be my friend.

Kurt continued to prattle on, "it's interesting seeing you sober or not being beaten up this time."

"What do you mean 'being beaten up'?" Dave responded back icily.

"Um…never mind, not the best time, let's talk about it later," Kurt quickly blurted out quietly. He kicked himself mentally asking why he thought it was good to say anything about Dave and the four men that had surrounded him back in Strassepore. Quickly changing gears he tried to bring up how beautiful the jewels that adorned the queen looked.

Dave's scowl returned with vengeance to his face causing Kurt to falter in his speech.

Quietly Dave drew the line in the sand with his response to Kurt's flapping mouth, "look…mind doing me a favour there and shutting yer yap. I don't want to talk about jewels or songs or any other crap. Leave me be and do me a favour; go fuck yourself and keep quiet about seeing me in that hovel you were singing in."

Kurt's mouth tightened and he narrowed his eyes. Why did he even protect him when those men-machine monsters attacked Dave? It wasn't because Kurt wanted Dave; he still loved another and definitely not this brute of a man that called himself a sailor. Kurt could feel the anger burning inside of him as all the memories of Dave drunkenly trying to paw him came flooding back but he was interrupted by the Chief Steward telling them all that they were needed back up on the deck for the toasts.

Just wait till this dinner is over and I can sneak off the ship, Kurt thought as he jogged out to the serving area, then I am going to give that bastard a piece of my mind

-xXx-

"Mister Vice," the Captain's voice called out over the assembled.

A young officer stood up from his seat raised his glass of port and called out for a toast to the health of the Emperor. The assembled stood up while the band played _The Imperial March_. All responded with, to the Emperor, sipped from their glasses and sat down. Dave and Kurt along with the other servers rushed quietly around the tables making sure that the decanters did not run out of port. It was funny but Dave could not keep his eyes off of Kurt the whole time since he had tried to talk to him. Kurt seemed to hover around one of the men at the head table leaning in every now keeping his ear close to the mouth of the man. He also noticed that something was slid over to Kurt from the man's hand which Kurt quickly put into his pants pocket.

Still scowling at the whole event, Dave hardly paid any attention to the toasts as they rolled over the assembled. When the last toast to the health of the assembled had been given Dave found himself again standing next to Kurt waiting to hear the speeches from the head table.

Dave barely paid any attention to the introduction given by the Captain or the wheezing prattling of the King. It being general custom that all persons should speak in their native tongue and dialects at formal dinners, Dave had not taken the time to translate what was being said around him. Catching snippets meant nothing to him and so he never really got to know who any of the dinners really were.

"Your Grake's, Kaptayn Kott, Offykers of the _YSS Vyktoryous_, thank you for the lovely dynner," the next speech began in the Norman dialect. Dave looked at Kurt but his eyes were on the man that sat next to the speech deliverer.

"This year we have seen a marked increase in Lacedon incursions into our waters," the man stated flipping over to the Common dialect, "but if it were not for the brave actions of the members of the Imperial Navy, much damage would have been done to the fair citizens of our empire.

"But knowing that our ships cannot be everywhere at all times, my uncle the Emperor has directed the building of twenty more ships that will help to defend our shores and keep our people safe."

The Captain jumped to his feet making the other dinners stand up, clapping and cheering respectfully at the good news that had come from Universtad. Waiting for the clapping to quiet down and for the dinners to reseat themselves, the deliverer continued on with his speech.

"In saying that, his Imperial Majesty is also happy to report that the majority of the Lander Lords have agreed – in principle – to declare for his daughter Victoria Sarah to be his true and only heir to the Imperial throne."

"Blasphemy!" came out a hissed scream as dark shapes fell onto the deck.

The man stopped speaking and quickly looked around him. Dave and Kurt followed suit while the assembled dinners stood up and looked around.

"Blasphemy mi'lords," the lead figure in black stated bowing sarcastically towards the head table as he clanked and stamped from the rear of the ship. Some of the dinners tried to move forward to stand in the way but where quickly set upon by other dark figures.

"Mi'lord Destrider, your cousin is not the true heir to the Throne of Universtad, all know that she is the bastard offspring of some whore," the man continued to talk producing a pistol from inside his jacket. The other figures also produced pistols and hissed as they surrounded the unarmed dinners.

"Lies and deceit," Destrider hissed back as he leaned over the head table, "and to which scum of Maalgarria do you happen to work for?"

"Only the one that will bring forth power of the Children," came the hissed retort as the creature raised the pistol to be level with Major Destrider's head.

Dave meanwhile watching it all in horror blanched when he saw that the dark figures were clad in the metal grieves much like the men that had accosted him. He was trying to pay attention to the battle of words that sailed back and forth between the Major of the leader of the ruffians when, he noticed Kurt and quietly managed to slip out a knife and was preparing to throw it.

Almost arresting Kurt's motions, he was not quick enough to see Kurt take a step forward and hurl the knife, end over end through the air. Flipping over and over the knife found its mark in the ruffian's eye, causing the man to drop the pistol and clutch his bleeding face with his metallic hands. It was then that all chaos broke out on the ship. Shots were fired from the pistols some finding their marks other listing over to land far in the water. The dinners fought back with whatever they can use as a weapon while some tried to get the other sailors who were in their bunks. Dave picked up a plate and threw it like a discuss hoping that it would take out one of the ruffians. He watched it sail and smash into the side of one of them. It did nothing so he tried to help one of the officers beat one over the side of the ship.

Kurt kept throwing his knives at the figures hoping that he would last to see the sun rise in the morning. He moved towards the man that he had been talking to while trying to stab one of the creatures that was attacking both of them.

"Ah…good shot with the knife Mr. Hummel," the man stated as he bashed their creature with a candelabra.

"Thank you Sir," Kurt returned as he stabbed over and over into the unprotected head of the creature, finally making it lie still.

"Zue's work you know?" came the reply as they moved to protect the King and his Queen, trying to shuffle them towards the safety of the gangplank. They fought through two more of the creatures while the queen screamed curses at the metal men and the king held his wife to make sure that she did not bodily get into the fray. Once they had reached the safety of the dock and handed over their majesties to soldiers that had managed to make it to the ship the man pulled Kurt aside.

"Try to keep one alive for us," the man quickly stated, "If we can make it talk we will quickly know how to get rid of Zue once and for all. You did good work back in Strassepore taking down those four but she still remains a very clear and present danger to the Empire while she remains free."

Kurt made his right hand into a fist and brought it across his body. The other man did the same and hurried off away from the ship. Kurt stood there, a smile on his face thinking of the praise and the order he was just given. It was not everyday when the leader of the Cold Fist, Connal van Dortmark came directly to see one of his agents. Ha, Kurt told himself as he raced up the gangplank, back into the fray; let's see Tana el Lobo top this one!

Dave in the interim was not having a good time. Time and time again he had seen officer after officer go down. Some looked unconscious; others though were quite thoroughly dead. Throwing himself at one of the few remaining creatures he managed to knock it off balance enough for it to fall over. Dave and the thing both exhaled loudly but the creature was quicker and managed to get back up and slam a metal fist into Dave's side. Dave reeled from the blow and fell to the deck felling his body slide in the process. His pants pocket ripped and his watch fell out near his hand.

The metal man looking at this screamed a loud steam driven hiss and charged towards Dave reaching out its hands towards him. But a blur was quicker and Dave saw the form of Kurt come charging from one of the sides and slice into brass covered legs making the automation collapse as steam and blood escaped from the cuts.

Kneeling to get up while feeling around for his watch, Dave barely noticed Kurt move to stand beside him, knife in his hand dripping dark blood that looked black in the light that came from some still burning candles that were scattered around the deck of the ship. Dave looked around at the still bodies that laid around him but a couple of persons looked to still be standing coming towards them.

"Over there!" came a steam filled voice. Dave growled low in his throat while Kurt sighed. It didn't take the three dark figures long to stride over the deck towards them. Hidden in the darkness, Dave couldn't make out the features but his mind could imagine the brass coverings that covered portions of their bodies.

The lead figure sniffed the air and steam hissed loudly. "Take them both," came the barked hissing command. The other two moved quicker then Dave and Kurt could move to stop them. Warm metal hands enclosed over their wrists, forcing Kurt to drop his knife and Dave the watch. Both fell with a loud bang on the deck. Dave tried to struggle but the hands held fast grasping even harder. He looked over at Kurt who was staring intently into the eyes of his captor.

It was then that Dave noticed the sound of humming engines, along with a wump wump sound coming from above him. He looked up and noticed the large black shape; squinting he made out the outline of a large skyship. Squinting more he made out the outline of the moving blades that were keeping the skyship stationary, barely over the ship. Rope ladders fell out of the sky, snaking back and forth towards the assembled.

Kurt sighed again but never took his eyes of his captor's. A brass and glass monocle attached to a brass facial covering hid the right eye, but the left eye was still human. Concentrate, he told himself, concentrate and see beyond the eye. He had heard of people who had The Power to see into the minds of others; Kindred-Seekers all had The Power, but he didn't. Maybe he could make this creature think he had The Power, which would unnerve his captor and let him escape. But it didn't work out.

Letting one of his wrists go, Kurt was flipped around and felt his back pressed up against a hard metal body. He quickly looked around and noticed that the metal-man holding Dave had tried to do the same movement, but Dave's size was causing problems. Dave took the initiative to escape but it resulted in him getting a mailed fist to the side of his head. Kurt noticed Dave slump over, knocked out, and slung over the shoulder of the creature. Also being thrown over a shoulder, all Kurt could do was sigh and await to see what the next move would be. Feeling the body move beneath him, he noticed that they were quickly ascending into the air. He twisted his head as much as he could and he saw that one hand held onto the rope ladder while it ascended from the deck of the ship.

CRACK!

Rounds whizzed by Kurt's head but failed to reach their intended targets. It was sobering to think that he was attached to the target that the sailors beneath him fired into the night sky. Last thing he wanted to hear was the sound of the large naval guns going off and the air being pushed aside by the large rounds. And then the sky lit up like a star exploding beneath him.

BOOM!

The ship was on fire from bombs dropped from the skyship.

BOOM! BOOM!

More bombs set off the munitions beneath him but before Kurt could get a better look he felt himself be lifted faster and higher into the air. Soon he was level to an open door with the gondola underneath the inflated superstructure.

Dropped onto the floor of the gondola, Kurt looked around again, noticing the limp body of Dave being rifled through. Dave's captor exclaimed in steam and scream upon the finding of the watch.

"Take them both to the hold and keep them under lock and key," came the barked steamed out command, "Doctor Zue will know what to do with both of them."

Sighing again, Kurt felt himself get dragged away.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter IX_

_Universtad, Empire of Universtad_

_9 Junilis 1613 AF_

The breakfast was simple; just some sliced meats, buns, fruits and cold fruit based drinks. The Emperor always had simple breakfasts something that always seemed to rattle his Norman relatives. For them breakfast involved pots of tea, fried bacon and ham, eggs, cold toast, those black and white puddings and stewed tomatoes. A hearty breakfast they would say looking down at the simple repast that was served in the court of the Emperor.

Emperor Conrad III Whitesable, sat there peeling an orange in the dining hall with his daughter Victoria Sarah and his sister Margaret Destrider who had just arrived the day before from the Marquis of Scotia. Letting the peel descend onto his china plate he peeled off a section, popping it into his mouth letting it be sucked first, then masticated, before he used his tongue to remove a seed and swallow the remainder.

"I just cannot wait for the debutante ball," Victoria squealed silently clapping her hands, "it will be a glorious affair next week and all of the girls of the gentry turning my age in the city will be there to attend."

Her aunt smiled and reached for an apple to slice into quarters. Conrad smiled also, breathing a sigh of relief that his sister had been doing much of the planning for her nieces sixteenth birthday. It was not that he did not care, it was something that was near completely alien to him. Normally the Master of Protocol was the man in charge of the regular balls and dinners that had to happen. Margaret began to once again go into detail about what she wanted for decorations and food, confirming yet again with Victoria her birthday celebration.

He was in the middle of placing another piece of the orange in his mouth when a servant came forward and whispered into his ear that a cable had been received from Port Caligari about the destruction of an imperial battleship. Arresting his motions, he placed the remainder of the orange on the plate and quickly told his dining companions that he had to leave. They stood up awaiting his retirement from the table, as was only respectful. As he left another servant came forward and produced a cable for the Lady Margaret. Reading the message from her son, she clasped her hand over her mouth and fled from the table. The tailings of her dress flipped back and forth along the polished stone floor as the last diner sat there confused at what had just occurred.

-xXx-

Entering into the library Conrad was greeted by a man dressed in an all black suit. The normally white shirt was also jet black. Standing up he bowed and awaited his superior to sit himself down in one of the red leather chairs. He remained standing until a servant closed the doors, leaving him and the Emperor alone.

"Your grace," the man began, "we have received word from Lord van Dortmark of the Cold Fist in Port Caligari that the _ISS Victorious_ was sunk in the harbour last night. The majority of the officers along with the Captain were killed in the attack."

"Last night and why am I just hearing about this now," the Emperor fumed, "for a man who is supposed to be my Minister of State Security why did I not know about this before breakfast?"

The Minister's face did not respond to the question from his superior but choose his words carefully, "We are just getting the full information now in from Port Caligari. It seems that just prior to the attack on the _Victorious_, all lines of communications out of city were cut, effectively stopping all communiqués from reaching us. The Senate has been informed just now but there was more to the message then what they needed to know."  
>"Go on," Conrad growled. He really didn't need this right now his body responded. There had been enough problems in the Senate over the last two weeks just trying to get them and the Lander Lords to acknowledge that Victoria Sarah would be his selected chosen heir.<p>

"Lord van Dortmark states that they were attacked by metal-men constructs. While the Senate has been informed of that, what was not told to the Senate was that we do know who the culprit was who sent these creatures to attack your ship and crew," the Minister continued, "this was not the work of men from the Republican-Empire, the Dragon Empire or even the Lacedon's. This was an internal disruption."

"Internal?" sputtered Conrad.

"Yes internal your grace," came the quick response, "a woman calling herself Doctor Zue was behind this brazen attack. Members of the Cold Fist have been trying to track down and deal with the threat she has created to the Imperial Throne."

"And what off the other shadowed organizations across the Lander?" Conrad questioned moving his body into the chair to gain some limited comfort.

The Ministers response did not sit well either. The Triad based out in Cathay had not known about this Doctor Zue, while the Veiled Eye out of Al Rathi, Al Astine and Al Hejaz had known but had done nothing. Not surprising, all of the assassination guilds and secret police that moved around the empire normally did not help each other out at all, being more interested in only supporting their respective Lander Lords. It was only when they deemed that they wished to provide any information through the Ministry of State Security was when anyone really knew what the hell was really going on. And neither did the Cold Fist have any real legs to stand on, being one of the worst culprits for being overly secretive.

The Minister continued, "while the Cold Fist does not know why she attacked the ship, they have reported that she is an expert in the field of steam based technology."

"And what of my nephew Connal and my cousin Antonio?" now true fear seeped out of the Emperor's questions.

"King Antonio and his wife Alexandra are reported to be fine. Shaken up but no injuries to their person. Major Destrider was bruised and bloody when he was brought into the Naval Hospital but is otherwise fine," the Minister responded placing his hands together in his seated lap.

Conrad said a quick prayer to The Lord and The Lady, breathing out a sigh of relief. His sister would know about the attack by now, but he was grateful for the good news. Connal was the only child that she had raised since the untimely death of her husband sixteen years previous.

Sitting there in the uncomfortable silence the Minister jumped on the remaining information that he had been presented to address his liege.

"Possible good news your grace is that missing are two men. One is a Leading Rate-," the Emperor waved his had dismissively, but the Minister continued on, "- and the other one is an operative of the Cold Fist. A search of the ship and the surrounding environs showed them missing and it is hoped that they were taken prisoner by the metal-men."

"Hoped?" Conrad's eyes narrowed.

"Yes hoped your grace," the Minster replied still not allowing an emotion to mar his face, "Lord van Dortmark stated that he had personally talked to his operative during the attack. He also assessed that with the current problems with slave uprisings in the Repubican-Empire and the civil war raging in the Dragon Empire that they will not make attempts to capitalize on the loss of your ship."

The Emperor hummed and waved his hand to dismiss his Minister. The Minister stood up, bowed and exited the room leaving his liege to his thoughts.

-xXx-

_Somewhere over the Kingdom of Caligari and the Earldom of Montain_

_9 Junilis 1613 AF_

Dave's head horribly hurt like it had been smashed in like ripe fruit. He tasted dried blood in his mouth but a quick feel of his teeth with his tongue indicated that nothing was missing or broken. Still groggy he tried to sit up but couldn't due to heavy manacle and chains that bound his ankles and wrists together. The sound quickly sobered himself up but in the shadowy darkness of wherever he was he could not comprehend what was going on. All that he remembered was fighting the metal-men, being pinned against one of them and then darkness descending upon him.

"I see that you're up," came a sweet voice through the shadows. The tiny port hole window barely let any light into their hold.

"What happened? Where are we?" Dave questioned trying to move around to find the location of the voice.

"We were captured and I think that we are moving northward over the Caligar Peninsula," came the response.

"Where are -,"

"Not here, in fact they have not come to see us since they chained us up in here," Kurt stated cutting off Dave's question.

Kurt had not slept since the attack, tired though he was, his training allowed for him to keep aware and awake in the worst of situations. Not that it really mattered right now since he quickly assessed that they were not going to be molested until the skyship landed. Even if they managed to break out of the chains, they would still have to defeat all of the creatures and try to pilot the skyship towards some outpost of civilization. And if his corrections were correct there was no major outpost for them to reach. The Caligar Peninsula was an offshoot of the Headwall Range and nothing more than a huge L-shaped collection of mountains and small cities and towns and out of that only Bronston in Montain and Steel Fort in Lesser Gothica would have a cell of the Cold Fist. He thought about explaining all of that to Dave but he figured that it would do nothing to help the overall situation, so Kurt kept his mouth shut.

"So what do we do now?" Dave finally asked letting the heavy chains rest on the floor.

"I don't really know," Kurt replied quietly. Never had he thought that he would be taken prisoner in all of his training. True he had been told it could happen but his whole responsibility within the Cold Fist was to sit and observe, not really get involved until that damnable letter from CvD had been dropped in his lap. They sat in the silence listening to the sound of the propellers propel them towards whatever would come.

-xXx-

_Strassepore, Duchy of Saxe-Bavaria_

_9 Junilis 1613 AF_

Tana curled herself into a small ball on her bed trying to keep her eyes closed. She really didn't want to wake up and since Kurt had left the cabaret she actually was almost publically admit that she was lonely. Since her one true love, the singer and dancer had ran off with that crippled tinker she had forced herself to rely on Kurt for some companionship. Not that he could really provide the companionship that she required, it had been nice to talk and chat with someone even if they would not put out for her.

Sighing loudly, she rolled over in the smooth cotton sheets and forced her eyes to open up. Mellowed sunlight came through the curtained window. She lied there still in the bed barely moving arguing with herself if she should get up. In the end she decided to get up; throwing a house coat over her naked body she went to the dresser and poured water into the basin that sat there. Finding a rag, she got it damp and proceeded to wash her face and hands in the lukewarm water. Sitting down on her bed she undid the braid and brushed her hair, removing the tangles and looked at the dresses in her closet trying to mentally picture what she wanted to wear for the day.

A knock on the door shook her out of her daydreams. Hurrying to make sure the house coat was securely fastened around her body she moved towards the door. She thought to herself asking who would be visiting her at this hour of the morning. Her apartment was on the second floor of a building in the Kindred District and normally the domestic servant she employed to clean the small space would not report until near lunch.

Coming to the door she opened it a crack and peered around. Standing there was a man dressed all in black without any leathers on. He spied her and asked if she was Mistress Santana Lopez. Tana replied that she was and he presented her with a letter, apologized for disturbing her and he sauntered off.

Closing the door behind her, making sure to lock the door also, she opened the letter to see the neat cable writing. Sighing she frowned at the contents.

_SL_

_Your operative KH has been assumed to have been taken prisoner STOP CF members will continue to search for him STOP Proceed to Tel Adai to observe members of VE._

_CvD_

Crumpling the letter up, she threw it into the fireplace and went back to her closet. Great, she told herself, that's it, I'm alone. Kurt was captured and CvD thought that she could do better out in Al Astine.

It really wasn't that bad, being placed in Al Astine actually was a massive step up in the organization. No longer was she searching for enemy agents she was becoming one to further the interests of the Family Compact. She put it out of her mind and dressed in a sombre brown and grey dress that she complemented with a large grey shawl. She would have to book passage to Tel Adai and that would take a considerable sum of money to get across the entire southern coastline of the Empire. Not that it really mattered, a quick jaunt over to the bank and the account that had been created and was replenished almost daily from the cantina's profits would now be happy.

As she stepped out into the street she happened to notice a news board with the latest headline. She stopped in her tracks and placed a gloved hand over her mouth:

_IZZ WICTORIOUZ ATTACKED IN HARBOUR OF PORT CALIGARI, MAJOR LOZZ OF LIVEZ!_

She sent Kurt on the _Victorious_, and the cable that had come in that morning...no he couldn't be, Lord and Lady above she prayed that the Cold Fist operatives in Port Caligari were correct in saying that Kurt had been captured. Wrapping the shawl around her covered shoulders she moved with haste towards the bank to clean out the account.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter X_

_Somewhere over the Earldom of Montain_

_9 Junilis 1613 AF_

"Do you want to talk?" Dave asked as he shifted his body to get comfortable yet again.

"About what?" Kurt returned moodily.

"About something you said to me in the mess," Dave replied.

"What was that?"

"Something about it being different to see me sober and not beat up," Dave stated letting the words hang in the cooling air.

Kurt didn't reply; he didn't want to say anything. He almost regretted even saying what he did back on the ship. He just wanted to get this over and done with. Maybe he would join Blaine in the Summer Lands where The Lord and The Lady called all their children Kinder and Kindred alike at the end of the day.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Dave growled.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Kurt fired back still thinking of Blaine holding his hands in his.

"Yah how the hell do you get off saying shit that I got beat up," Dave began, "and who the fuck are you really? I have never known a steward in all my life that can gut men and those metal creatures quickly and accurately."

Kurt swallowed and raced through his mind all the possible reasons why he would know all of what Dave was questioning him about. He finally began, "Do you know about the organization called the Cold Fist?"

"The supposed hired hands of the Norman's?" Dave scoffed, "They are a tale told to scare people. Got another one?"

"No really they do exist and I am a member of the Cold Fist," Kurt shot back his pride slightly wounded.

Dave laughed in his throat, "Right on, funny there kid, got any other stories to tell me. Next you're going to say that the Children of the Grey exist also."

"Well that one we still are looking into but it seems that they might, -"

"Liaer," Dave shot back in Lacedon mainly under his breath

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked trying to figure out what Dave had stated.

"Nothing, okay humour me, you're telling me that you are a hired assassin working for the Norman's," Dave sighed loudly.

"Not the Norman's the Family Compact," Kurt stated quietly.

"Okay the Family Compact," Dave corrected himself still finding it hard to believe, "so when you going to tell me about being beaten up?"

Kurt swallowed and returned, "It happened in Strassepore, in an alley after you bought something. Four of those metal-men accosted you and I was in the area perchance to see what was going down. Look they were going to kill you but you blacked out, which seems to be a common denominator with you, and I managed to...well...wound the four of them...which lead them to take off."

Dave stayed silent. It could make sense, in all reality when he had gotten up he was lying on the cobblestones of the street with nothing around him. His wallet and watch were still there, and he had told people about the bruises being nothing more than the result of himself being clumsy.

It could make sense, he continued to tell himself, but no a slim lithe figure like that HA that's a good one.

Kurt could sense him not really taking what was being said for truth but like it or not it was the whole truth. Seeing the silence as a chance to get a question himself answered he fired back at Dave why Dave did not wear the leathers.

"Excuse me?" Dave growled, the question really hitting him in an open wound.

"Well for someone to blatantly come onto my person, why is it that you do not wear the leathers as proscribed in the Kindred Laws, unless you're a..." Kurt trailed off not wanting his lips to say the phrase.

"A what?" Dave hammered back trying to stand up letting his fists clench tightly together.

"Fauch-Kindred," Kurt hissed, "one that lies and denies who they are. The lowest of the low."

"Fuck you...you...arrogant...self-serving, fucking tool!" Dave screamed back in anger trying to lunge at Kurt. Calling him the lowest of the low, and a liar and a denier of who he really was, that was fighting words and The Lord above he was going to teach this kid a lesson. Well he would have had not the chains arrested his movement forcing Dave to snarl and rage like a chained dog. Kurt looked at the other man and sighed. Silently kicking himself for even asking the question he knew that he would never tell anyone. It was not their business and besides just last year a visitor from Al Rathi had managed to explain the true reality of the implications of the Kindred laws in the Lander in the south-eastern portion of the Empire. Dave was just a perfect example of what Kurt thought was the intolerance of the people there.

Dave finally quieted down and sat himself down heavily on the floor looking every which way but not at Kurt.

-xXx-

_Castle __Vaerbler, Earldom of Montain_

_10 Junilis 1613 AF_

Castle Vaerbler was an ancient stronghold that some stated dated back to the days when Caligari ruled all of the southern half of the Caligar Peninsula, near fifteen hundred years prior. Universtad was nothing more than a small village on the banks of the Terah River, the Normans around Vyktorya would not united under Kenneth I Alpyn for another two-hundred and thirty years, Tala bint Zhora al Nisr, the warrior princess who founded Al Hejaz would not be around for another two hundred years and the Dragon Empire was just colonizing the city of Ti'shian, the largest port city in all of the eastern portions of the Empire.

The stories stated that it was the farthest most northern portion of the Kingdom of Caligari and was use to watch over the Gothic tribes that called the northern portion of the peninsula home. Over the centuries it had passed hands between the Caligari and the Beneventians before coming to be within the lands of the Earldom of Montain. It had also sat empty for the last three hundred years due to the stories of it being cursed by the dying breath of a Kindred Lady who was forced to marry a Kinder man. Left to the birds it was called the Warbling Castle until Zue had found it and called it her home, chasing away anyone that got close to the structure.

It was there that she stood waiting for her skyship to return back from Port Caligari with the object that she had been seeking, the fabled Watch of the Children. When she cracked the secrets it contained she would be able to right an ancient wrong and ensure that she alone would be sitting on the Imperial Throne in Universtad and not those upstart Norman Whitesable's. Well that was what she told herself, repeating her family history over and over until she could not discern what was fable and reality from the whole thing.

She had waited such a long time to get her hands on the priceless treasure that she almost said a prayer to The Lord and The Lady. Not that she truly believed in them, science and the power of steam was her religion now, but still if her and the rest of the scientific communities observations were correct the other sun that Maalgarria circled would not be hidden behind the one called the Bright Warrior. The Blue Maiden, the star was cold, blueish in colour but when she and the Bright Warrior danced together in the sky one thing was certain: climactic change. Since the three-hundred and sixty-fifth year of the founding of Universtad only the Bright Warrior had reigned in the sky keeping Maalgarria warm but his partner would grow and grow in the sky, forcing the Bright Warrior to get dimmer and dimmer until another Ice Age claimed Maalgarria until the Bright Warrior would again take his place in the sky, over shadowing the Blue Maiden.

The Bright Warrior was setting when she finally spied the skyship break through a set of light grey clouds. She almost cheered to see it, but any emotion might set off her minions or Warblers as she called them. They did tend to get excitable around loud noises, hence her decision to make sure that only other wholly human habitant to be muzzled when he was let out of his cage.

Turning around to look at one of her Warblers she barked out that she wanted the prisoners and the watch brought before her in the Great Hall once the ship had landed. Turning on her skirts she was handed a leash and gave it a sharp tug to indicate to the muzzled man that he was to follow.

Truly this was a glorious day, she told herself, a day to celebrate.


End file.
